Time For Change
by Betty.3103
Summary: It's post-war and everbody is slowly changing. Hermione amd Draco return to Hogwarts for their 7th year and are paired together for a History assignment. It would be easier if they sticked to their own half of the project, but what happens when they can't stay away from each other? How do their friends react and does this unlikely pairing signify the time for change?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan Fic so please don't be too harsh! But I would love reviews! Everything belongs to JK Rowling - Enjoy! :)

**Time For Change**

Chapter 1: Is that...?

Hermione beamed as the Hogwarts Express noisily pulled up to the platform. She was finally in her seventh year and more excited than ever. She couldn't wait to get stuck into assignments and indulging in frequent late nights in the library. Hermione has always loved school and was a tad sad that this was her last year, but she decided she wouldn't dwell on the bad stuff so she erased the absurd thoughts from her mind and looked excitedly around for Harry and Ron.

_Where are they? Oh goodness! What if they miss the train!?, _thought Hermione suddenly feeling less excited and more anxious.

Worried, she turned to go and find them, but didn't go very far as she bumped straight into a muscular chest and fell roughly onto her bottom. Before she could even get her bearings together she saw a big, outstretched hand and gratefully took it, until she realised who the owner of the hand was.

Draco Malfoy.

"I know I am devilishly handsome Granger, but there is no need to stare at me like that", he said with that Malfoy smirk of his.

His voice broke Hermione from her evidently shocked daze because she finally closed her mouth that was hanging open in a circle the size of Jupiter and forced herself to stop her eyes from bulging out of her head. She wasn't aware that Malfoy was even coming back to school this year after Lucius' death and the fall of Voldemort and his supporters.

At the sound of a throat clearing Hermione looked up and saw Malfoy quickly glance down. She followed his gaze and realised she was still holding his hand and with a vice grip at that. She immediately snatched her hand back and started apologising.

"Oh my gosh Malfoy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you - then hold your hand for an unnecessary amount of time! I just-" . Her wild hand gestures and rambling was cut short when she heard a deep chuckle.

"Whatever Granger. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

_Wait! Did I just apologise profusely to Draco MALFOY! What is wrong with me! I have to find Harry and Ron! _She thought confusedly.

"Yep. Got to go. I suppose I will see you ... around", she stated awkwardly before running to the train hurriedly.

While waiting in a compartment for his friends Draco though about his earlier exchange with Granger.

_Granger sure grew up over the break, dare I say - she looked good! I didn't think the bushy-haired, buck-toothed brains of the Golden Trio would ever change. It seems she has though...- Hang on! This is Granger I'm thinking about! She is not hot! And she never, ever, ever will be! Ugh, I blame these unwanted thoughts on not being laid for 3 weeks. _But he knew deep down that his first thoughts on Hermione were the ones he really believed.

Draco was right. Hermione had changed over the break. Her long, brown hair now fell elegantly down her back in soft curls, her teeth were perfectly aligned and pearly white and her feminine features had become more defined, with her chocolate brown orbs sparkling. And that was only her face! Her prior-puberty, shapeless body was now petite, toned and curvy in all the right places.

In her own compartment Hermione was having similar thoughts.

_Wow. Malfoy looked gorgeous! Although I would NEVER admit that to him because his ego is already the size of Hogwarts, but I can't deny the obvious - Malfoy had changed. _His once, long, slicked back blonde hair was now shorter and tousled - which was a look Hermione had always like on a man_._ Though his eyes were still the same pale blue that could both sparkle and pierce through a person. _He always had lovely eyes,_ thought Hermione distractedly. But his body! Phew! Quiddditch had definitely served him well as he now had well defined muscles all over his now much taller silhouette.

Hermione's lustful thoughts were interrupted when people came excitedly into her compartment. She looked up to see her three best friends: Harry, Ron and Ginny. 

"Hermione!", screamed Ginny, "You look fabulous girl! When did you get so hot!"

"Oh Ginny please, you look gorgeous as well", she replied with a hug, blushing like a tomato.

"Hey Harry - Ron. How are you guys? I was looking for you earlier but didn't see you around anywhere", Hermione said while giving them both a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Just thinking about earlier caused Hermione to start blushing out of embarrassment so she quickly looked away and took a seat next to Ginny while the boys sat down across from them.

"Oh, we almost missed the train actually. All this ones fault of course", Harry replied while pointing a thumb at his red-headed friend.

"It's not _my_ fault Mum didn't wake me up on time!", said Ron exasperatedly in a high-pitched voice.

"Ohhh, does ickle Ronnikins need his mummy to wake him up every morning?", Ginny teased in her best baby voice.

This made everyone laugh hard - well except Ron who was cowering into his seat a little and turning a brilliant shade of red.

They spent the rest of the trip to Hogwarts telling stories about their holidays and mingling with other friends excitedly. When they had nearly arrived, Hermione went to change into her uniform. She was almost at the bathroom (A.N - I don't know, does the train have bathrooms?) when the train lowered gears quickly and flung her face forward into the ground. Except Hermione didn't hit the ground like she expected. SH e had a surprisingly soft landing. She opened her tightly shut eyes to see what she fell on - or more namely, who.


	2. You Again

Hey guys! I'm a bit devo about no reviews but am so happy that people are reading it so soon! I really hope your liking it! Thanks heaps guys! Anyway, on with the story... Everything belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 2: You Again

For the second time that day, Hermione's eyes locked with a pair of pale blue orbs.

"Ahh, Granger, we meet again", he drawled lazily with an amused smirk on his face. "Look, I'm thoroughly enjoying this position but if someone found us like this...many questions could arise."

Hermione was shocked, embarrassed, nervous- too many emotions were going through her body and her heart beat was rapid. She only just realised what position they were in as she looked down (Mainly to hide her extremely red face). She was sitting on Malfoy's abdomen with one of her legs between his and her other on the right side of his body. Her hands were in his hair with her elbows resting on the ground just above his shoulders and face had been nuzzled into his neck. Most of her body was flush with his apart from her upper half.

She quickly got off, cleared her throat and said, "Sorry...again. I didn't see you there and I know you said for it not to happen again but I just couldn't help it."

"Again, whatever Granger, at least now I know you have always secretly wanted me...You want me bad. Just like the rest of the female population", he said cockily while turning to walk back to his compartment.

It took Hermione to a second to register what he'd said but when she had, she was fuming.

"MALFOY! Come back here! That is not true and you know it!" She yelled with a red face, that for once was not red out of embarrassment.

"Catch you at school Granger", he replied lazily over his shoulder.

When the train eventually got to Hogwarts Hermione was bubbling with excitement. She was eager for the feast, to start lessons, see Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, to go to the library and see Hagrid. Harry, Ron, Ginny and her took their seats at the Gryffindor table and waited for Dumbledore to start his speech, although Ron was just waiting for the food. His mouth was literally watering just from the thought of it.

After dinner everybody was keen to get to their common rooms so they all left right after they had finished. As Hermione was Head Girl - she knew she would be - she got a private common room and dormitory that she shared with the Head Boy - _Who was Head Boy anyway? I hope it's Ernie MacMillan - he's lovely _she thought.

She arrived at the portrait entrance to her common room and reached inside her robes to get the parchment with the password on it. A soft breeze came through the nearest window and blew the parchment from her hands. It landed on the floor a few feet away so she walked over and bent to pick it up. As she was turning around she almost bumped her head into a chest but stopped just before she came in contact with it. Hermione looked up and saw a familiar smirking face.

_What the-!? Why is he everywhere today? And I just keep running into him! Luckily I stopped just in time, how mortifying this day has been... _She inwardly battled with herself.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked hysterically.

"Granger, Granger, Granger. What do we have here? Can't say I'm surprised that your Head Girl, can't say I'm disappointed either," he drawled with a wink.

"_Your _Head Boy?" she asked incredulously. "I _cannot _believe this! This year is going to be so difficult..."

"No need to get your panties in a twist, Granger, we will just stay out of each others way." With that, he murmured the password and sauntered through the portrait hole.

The next morning Hermione was eager to get to class so she left for breakfast so early that there were only four other people in the Great Hall. She ate her breakfast and read some of her History textbook while she waited for her friends.

"Hey Hermione!" squealed Ginny as she walked up to take a seat at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron.

"Oh, hey guys. How are you this morning? Sleep well?" she asked with a warm smile on her face.

Harry and Ginny replied with a friendly yes so Hermione looked over to Ron for an answer and found he already had a mouthful of food. Harry and Ginny saw and they all laughed heartily and finished their breakfast.

Their first class was History, with the Slytherins, much to Hermione's dismay. She had had enough embarrassment to last the whole week and she didn't need any more.

When the professor walked in everyone stopped their chatter and paid attention.

"Good-morning class. I trust you all had a pleasant break." he said.

The class made a collective mmhmmm sound and waited to begin the lesson.

"OK, so as you all know Dumbledore has being trying to promote house unity for years. So I bought it upon myself to hopefully put that plan into action. Starting with new seating arrangements!" At that, the whole class groaned - even Hermione.

"When you hear your name, go and sit with your pair. You have been placed next to somebody with similar intellect to ensure productive learning." he said cheerfully and began reading out the names.

"Miss Lovegood and Mr Thomas, Mr Weasley and Miss Bulstrode, Mr Potter and Miss Parkinson, Miss Weasley and Mr Zabini, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy..."

Hermione didn't hear anything after that. She was silently fuming. She slowly turned in her seat to see Malfoy leaning back in his lazily with his feet on the desk and a very amused smirk on his face.

Hermione grudgingly got out of her seat and unenthusiastically made her way over to where he was seated at the back of the classroom.

"Malfoy! Wipe that damn smirk off your face right now," she said in a dangerously low tone.

His face didn't falter, but he took his feet off the table and sat up to give her some space.

"I don't think I will," he said arrogantly. "You know I'm really enjoying all of this time we're spending together lately. I look forward to it every morning when I wake up."

"Alright Malfoy, there is no need for the sarcasm. But I do have one question."

"I _suppose_ I could answer just _one_" he drawled.

"Why are you being so civil towards me? I mean there has been no insults, rude names... no 'mudblood'", she asked warily.

His smirk faltered, but in the tiniest way possible that she wasn't sure it even happened.

"Look, after everything that happened with the war I thought it was time for change. I will never be as holy as Potter but believe it or not, I have grown up a bit and I'm trying to be more civil. For my mum." he said after a few seconds contemplation.

_Wow, _thought Hermione, _he is really trying to be a better person. Maybe this class won't be too unbearable after all._

After realising she hadn't replied for a while she gave him a warm smile and said, "Well that's very admirable of you, I think what your trying to do is brilliant", and got back to her work.

Draco felt his skin tingle a little, but wasn't sure what the unfamiliar feeling was so he stuck his head down to hide his face and got to work, almost finding it difficult to wipe the first proper smile he had done in months off of his face.


	3. Why are they staring?

A/N - Oh my goodness! My first reviewers are amazing, thankyou guys so much! I know it has been a few days since my last update, but I am hoping to get a few more chapters out quickly. Anyway, to the story! R&R please! :)

Everything belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 3: Why are they staring?

Hermione was feeling extremely self-conscious. On her way down to the Great Hall that morning half the school's population was staring at her. No one _ever _stared at her. She even checked that her shirt wasn't on inside out or that her skirt wasn't tucked into her knickers. What was soliciting all of these stares, she didn't know, but she was going to find out or her name wasn't Hermione Granger!

"Oh, you guys are finally here! Gin! I need to talk to you right now. Come with me please" she said hurriedly as she got up and pulled Ginny out of the Great Hall.

"Oh, hey Hermione. It was lovely catching up this morning..." called Harry sarcastically as he sat down with Ron, "Can you believe her sometimes..."

Outside, Hermione had pulled Ginny into a darkened corner and was speaking in hushed, panicked tones. She told Ginny that everybody was staring at her and made her check her body for anything embarrassing, which resulted in Ginny laughing.

"What's so funny? This is the furthest thing from funny! The girls are staring at me like I stole their favourite designer purse and the guys are staring at me like they want to eat me for lunch!" she whispered with wide eyes, "OK, seriously stop laughing what is so funny?!"

After her giggles finally subsided, Ginny wiped her eyes and said, "Oh Hermione! Sometimes you can be so daft! The boys are staring at you because hot and most of the are staring at you because they are jealous, while the rest of them are just admiring you from a distance."

"No, no, no I think your wrong. I look the same as I did yesterday and no body stared then. There has to be something on my shirt...or is it my hair!" she ranted on disbelievingly.

"It only started today because it's the first time people have really got a good look at you. I mean yesterday, you spent the day in classes or in the library" said Ginny.

"I really just don't think it's possible"

"Well, then a simple experiment will prove my very reasonable hypothesis" said Ginny with a sparkle in her eyes. "Here, take this piece of paper and put it in that bin over there, I guarantee the boys will be staring - you'll probably get asked out. Just let them down easy and go to the doors of the Great Hall. I'll wait for you there."

"This is ridicu-", before Hermione could even finish her sentence Ginny had pushed her out of their hiding spot, and right into another student.

"Sorry! That was Ginny, she pushed me, then I fell sorry..."

"It's fine really, I'm Jason Mills. I actually wanted to know if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?"

"Oh, Jason, from Ravenclaw right? Yeah...well you see, this Saturday I'm going to be studying a lot. You know how it is, start of the year - got to start all of my assignments, get them finished early."

Jason looked away embarrassedly, "That's alright, it was worth a shot, see you later Hermione."

Hermione let out a long breath and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Ahh, let me guess. Your frustrated because you haven't finished your homework and it's already the second day" drawled Malfoy from behind her.

Hermione turned around and smacked him on the chest, "Malfoy, your such a git. Just mind your own business" she said and went to find Ginny.

"I love it when your rough Granger!" he called after her with a smirk.

_I also love walking behind her. Got a great view of her legs and ass. Praise whoever invented mini skirts and then made them our uniform, _he thought as he followed her into the Great Hall, watching her hips sway all the way.

Hermione approached Ginny uneasily.

"Disappointingly, I think your right..."

"Ha! What did I say?" she asked rhetorically.

"I still don't like this though. I just wanted to come back to school, have a great year and study! Without all of this hoo ha. Come on, lets just go eat" Hermione said as she pulled Ginny back to their table.

Later on Hermione made her way to History. They were beginning a new assignment and she was Hermione Granger, so she was practically running to class out of excitement.

When she arrived she grumpily took her seat next to Malfoy, who she was far from happy to see.

"Granger" he nodded.

"Hey Malfoy"

Hermione was _not _happy. Their History assignment was to be done in pairs and you can only guess who she was put with - Malfoy. They had to write a 10 foot essay on the history of their partners house. Their partners are there for assistance if it's needed.

Hermione was sitting in her spot in library hoping to get a head start on the essay when she heard her name being called. Thinking it was one of her friends she called back, "Over here"

"Why the hell are you sitting all the way back here? I didn't even know this part of the library existed" said Malfoy as he looked around the secluded area closed off by shelves of books. He thought it wasn't actually a bad area, a few tables, even a couch.

Hermione didn't even have to look up to know it wasn't actually her friends coming to find her, "Malfoy, what can I do for you?" she sighed.

"Well Granger, seeing as this is an assignment that is supposed to be done in pairs, I thought maybe we should actually work together instead of you doing it all without me."

"How do you know I am even working on our assignment" she replied with a sneer.

"Your Granger. Of course you are. The day you get an assignment, you work on it that night. Your so predictable."

"Fine, I am working on History. Now just sit down, shut up and work."

He replied with a chuckle and sat down across from her and began writing.

The two stayed working quietly, secretly sneaking glances at each other for another hour and forty-five minutes before they walked back to their common room together in silence.

There you go guys - I hope your enjoying it and I really want to get the next few chapters out a bit quicker this time.


	4. Plans

A/N - I'm just going to get straight on with the story this time.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 4: Plans

It had been a week since they started their History assignment and Draco wanted to have some fun. Granger was hot. Everyone thought it so he wasn't ashamed to admit it anymore. Well...at least not to himself anyway. So who wouldn't want the chance to do a little flirting with her. Then if it happened to carry on in his bedroom, he was okay with that. He decided that he wanted Granger to be his girl and only his girl. He didn't care that he was Slytherin and she was Gryffindor - well maybe he didn't like the thought that the Slytherins and his parents might disown him, but it was after the war and many peoples views had changed. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to keep it a secret for a little while if anything did start between them so they could then ease people into the idea. To say the least, he was excited, he always loved a good chase and he knew Granger wouldn't be easy to catch.

It was a Friday afternoon and Draco had decided to put his plan - _Operation Get Granger _- into action. He thought he would start off with little "accidental" brush ups and such.

Granger was already in their spot in the library when he got there so he took his seat across from her.

"Hey Granger, you look lovely today," he drawled lazily.

"Hmm? Oh, hi, Malfoy," she replied distractedly.

"So how much have you done so far?" he asked.

"Oh I am almost finished, but I would like to ask a few questions about it later on to check that my information is reliable"

"Mm, sure. I have a few questions too."

"Alright so maybe on Tuesday we can do that," she said with a small smile before continuing on with her reading.

Hermione went to get another book from one of the taller shelves and realised her small frame would not allow her the height she needed to reach it, but being persistent like she is, she continued to reach up.

Draco watched her get up and saw she was struggling to get the book and was about to get up and help her when he noticed that her movements were making her skirt ride up a bit more. He almost forgot to go and help her because he was enjoying the view of her really, really nice legs so much, but he did anyway.

"Mal-," Hermione started.

Once she was fully turned around she discovered he had already gotten up to help her because now he was standing right in front of her with his body pressed against hers. She tried taking a step back but couldn't because she was trapped between him and the book shelf. He reached up to get the book with ease giving Hermione a large whiff of his intoxicating cologne, _God he smells good, _and passed the book down to her. He towered over her for a few more seconds, just staring at her. Her chest was heaving and she looked flushed, _mission accomplished_, he thought so he stepped away and went back to sit down.

"Thanks, Malfoy. I think I'm going to take off now though, see you later," she said rather quickly as she packed up her things, gave him a quick wave and practically ran out of the library.

Draco looked after her with a pleased smirk. _Now that was a better reaction than I was hoping for. I got her all hot and bothered, then nervous enough to make her pretty much run out of here, _he thought. Maybe it wasn't a total lost cause going after Granger, because after that, he was sure that she at least physically attracted to him.

After Hermione left the library she ran to find Ginny. When she did, she pulled her to her common room, into her bedroom and put a silencing charm on just in case Malfoy came back to their shared dorm. She then told her all about the encounter in the library, getting flushed again just thinking about him being that close to her.

"Oh my god! He totally fancies you!" she squealed in delight.

"What?! No he doesn't! It's _Malfoy._"

"Well from what you tell me about his body language, I think otherwise. Why would he even bother to get the book down or why didn't he just ask you to move before he did? And to be frank, I have always thought all the hate between you guys was a lot of sexual tension," reasoned Ginny.

Hermione thought about it for a bit and then said, "Alright I agree with you - not on the whole 'sexual tension' thing obviously, _but _still it's Malfoy! I know we have been civil to each other since school started again and I really think he's trying to change. It's just..."

"It's just what? Malfoy, despite being Malfoy, is bloody gorgeous! I mean have you looked at him this year! Who cares who he used to be, everyone is changing and maybe you could give him a reason to keep changing. Just have a little fun in your last year, it may just be a physical attraction at first but it could easily evolve into a relationship," replied Ginny.

"That's true...I must be crazy! Look at us, discussing a possible relationship with Malfoy just because he's paid me a bit of attention this year!" she said as she put her head in her hands.

"Well then we need Malfoy to make the first move, ask you out on a date or something to see if my calculations are correct."

"Yeah and how are we going to do that? I'm pretty sure he still hates me. He just thinks I'm attractive, which is no different to the rest of the bloody school!" Hermione shrieked.

"You just answered your own question. Were going to use your new found hotness to your advantage. Your going flaunt what your mamma gave ya and hopefully make him jealous or something along those lines. First, I am going to give you a few lessons on how to exude that sexiness," said Ginny with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

Over in Draco's room he was having pretty much the same conversation with Blaise.

"Mate, Granger isn't like Pansy, you can't expect her to snog you senseless just from one look," Blaise said with a laugh.

"Obviously! I'm not an idiot. Anyway, I asked you to help me get her, not put down my previous tactics. Plus, I know that look worked, I could bet my inheritance that she felt weak at the knees," replied Draco smugly.

"I don't doubt she did. But seriously Drake, as much as I like your devilish ways; you can't be a dick. And Granger is hot, so don't waste her or you might find her being swept off her feet into the arms of an Italian bloke," he said with a wink.

"You wouldn't dare fucker"

The two sat silently thinking for a few minutes before Draco said, "Look, you probably think I'm just trying to sleep with her and then dump her, but there is something about her this year. We have actually talked to each other and spent time together and it's only the second week back, but I don't know... I just feel drawn to her or something, and yeah she's stunning - so that's probably the dominant factor, but believe it or not, I would like her to be my girlfriend."

"Yeah man, I know what you mean, I might have my eye on another Gryffindor princess as well. And no, I'm not telling you who, but she's beautiful."

Draco nodded, then coughed a little, "Oh mate, we get crushes on some Gryffindors and we start going soft. We have to stop talking about our feelings. Now. We are masculine Slytherins not Potter or Weaselbee"

"Agreed," was all Blaise said in reply.

Just as Draco got to the door to leave he turned and said, "Also, you are never allowed to tell anyone about this conversation. If she ever found out, Granger would think I was off my nutter seeing as we have hated each other for six bloody years."


	5. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

A/N - I know.. Its been a while. Sorry guys

Also I am lazy and can't be bothered writing the disclaimer on every chapter so I'm just going to write the last one now and it will apply for the rest of the story :)

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the talented JK Rowling! I own nothing but the plot!

Cheers guys and enjoy the story.

Chapter 5: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

"We've hated each other for six years!" screeched Hermione during their first 'Tease Malfoy and make him jealous' lesson, as Ginny liked to call them.

"Does that matter?"

"Well, let me see...just because I shorten my skirt a little, wear higher heels, open one more button, learn to strut instead of actually walking and start flirting wont make him notice me more. Anyway, I don't even want him to ask me out," she stated indignantly.

All Ginny could do was laugh, "Don't play that line with me. Clearly you guys are physically attracted to each other. Were just having a bit of fun, seeing how he reacts to Hermione 2.0, you know?"

"Uh no. I don't see any logic behind this," Hermione replied dryly.

"Like I've said a _thousand _times. We're having some fun in our last year and your not the only one," she winked," Anyways, wouldn't it just be great to get Malfoy all hot and bothered, then flick on the virgin switch - act all innocent. It's a twisted kind of payback for him being a dick all of these years. Also! This little exercise might make you a bit more comfortable and open to being asked out by boys that you do want to ask you out."

"Fiiiiine. I spose you have some valid points, Gin."

"Great! Now come one! Keep walking, your new strut has to be perfected by Monday and it _has_ to be subtle," replied Ginny excitedly.

The girls continued on until dinner when they left to meet the boys at the Great Hall. When they reached the doors Hermione remembered Ginny saying something earlier about her not being the only one having fun this year, so she questioned her quickly.

"Hey Gin, what did you mean earlier when you said that I wasn't the only going to have fun this year?"

"Oh," she chuckled, "Just that we're both single and _very _ready to mingle, plus, your not the only one who wants to take a bite of the very sexy looking Slytherins."

**XXX**

"So who is this 'sexy Slytherin' your after? You've been suspiciously avoiding telling all weekend. It's Monday, now spill the beans!" Hermione desperately asked Ginny.

"Not yet, your not ready, I want to see my masterpiece of a makeover before I get distracted. On the way to breakfast I'll give you some hints."

"Oh come on! You know about Malfoy and I! It's only fair!" pouted Hermione.

"Please, I guessed. Let's be real...I can read you like a book. Anyway, I couldn't help but notice - 'Malfoy and I'," Ginny quoted with a smirk that could rival Malfoy's.

"Oh shut up!" defended Hermione.

"Just get changed and put on some light make-up."

"Okay, I'm done. What do you think?" questioned Hermione as she stepped out from her private bathroom a short time later.

"Oh Hermione! You look gorgeous!" she shrieked as she did a once over. But stopped as soon as she got to her skirt. "Hermione," she said sternly. "Your skirt."

"What's wrong with it?" she asked oblivious to Ginny death stare.

"It's practically at your ankles!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Merlin! It is not! It is at a respectful length - just above my knees!" Hermione defended.

"'Just above your knees' is too long. I'm shortening it," she decided as she got up to get her wand.

Hermione beat her to her wand and snatched it up before she could do anything rash. "Ginny listen-" she started, but was promptly cut off by Ginny.

"No Hermione, you listen. You already shot down most of my clothing alterations. I'm begging - Just the skirt! I'm not making you wear higher heels or unbutton one more button, you already saw to it that that was unnegotiable, so just give me this. Pleeeaaaasssee." Ginny begged on her knees in front of Hermione.

Hermione stared down at Ginny for a moment, then caved. "Fine! But make it subtle! I don't want to seem like a try-hard."

Ginny giggled excitedly and quickly made the alterations before the two headed down for breakfast.

**XXX**

"Mate, have you seen her?" asked Blaise as he smoothly slid into the seat beside Draco at the Slytherin table.

"Seen who?"

"Granger of course. God she's fine" smirked Blaise.

"Yes - we go to school together. Of course I have." replied Draco, feeling a bit weird at the thought of Blaise calling Granger hot.

"No, I mean today! It looks as though the Weaselette finally got her to agree to shorten her skirt or what-not."

As if on cue, the door to the Great Hall opened and in walked the said witch with the Weaselette.

Draco looked her over and agreed with Blaise completely. She looked _sexy _but innocent and cute at the same time. _How is that even possible?!,_ he thought. He would definitely have to thank the Weaselette later, that skirt was doing wonders for Granger's gorgeous legs. Then he heard her laugh at something the Weaselette must have said and he swore his pants got a little tighter. _Her laugh is gorgeous and sexy and- merlin, what is wrong with me. I have to stop this now, _he thought while shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He decided he had thought too much about Granger's impeccable looks these past days and he needed to stop. It was Granger. _But she is pretty...I know, I'll just have a little fun then drop her like a fly. I am Draco Malfoy I don't do relationships, _he thought stubbornly, even though deep down he knew Granger was different to all of the other witches he had shagged.

**XXX **

"Uh, Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"You haven't happened to look at Hermione today," said Ron, transfixed on the girls walking just ahead of them to their usual seat at the Gryffindor table.

Harry, who had been looking down at the Daily Prophet, looked up confused and replied, "Not yet...why?" then he followed Ron's open mouth and boggled eyes to where Ginny and Hermione were walking just ahead of them. When he saw exactly what Ron was ogling at he nearly fell over. With wide eyes he asked, "Is that really Hermione?"

Across the hall Draco could feel his blood starting to boil and he wasn't even sure why. He had just seen Potter practical fall over at the sight of Granger. Now he was looking on with a sickened expression on his face as tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber were babbling like idiots trying to control themselves around the first pretty girl they've ever talked to. He watched the Golden Trio and their trusty sidekick - Wesealette until he was sure that the Weseal and The-boy-who-refuses-to-die had returned to their normal colour and started acting like their normal idiot selves.


End file.
